L'Être de Toute Chair, c'est son Sang
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Angel a été contaminé par un flèche empoisonnée. Le seul moyen de le sauver est de le faire boire le sang d'une Tueuse. Faith Lehane supposée morte, Buffy Summers n'a d'autres solutions que d'offrir à Angel son propre sang.


**Titre: **« L'Être de Toute Chair, c'est son Sang. », (La _Bible_, Ancien Testament; Lévitique, 17:14).  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> _Buffy, the Vampire Slayer_.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Warner Bros Television Network ainsi qu'à l'United Paramount Network. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
><strong>Personnages:<strong> Angel, Buffy Summers, Faith Lehane et Daniel Osbourne.**  
>Pairing<strong>: Angel et Buffy Summers.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M (+16), en raison de l'évocation d'une courte scène de combat mais aussi, et surtout, d'une scène finale à la fois érotique et violente.  
><strong>Nombre de Mots:<strong> 1080.  
><strong>Résumé:<strong> Angel a été contaminé par un flèche empoisonnée. Le seul moyen de le sauver est de le faire boire le sang d'une Tueuse. Faith Lehane supposée morte, Buffy Summers n'a d'autres solutions que d'offrir à Angel son propre sang.

* * *

><p>Faith Lehane me faisait perdre la raison. Je ne savais plus du tout ce que j'étais supposée faire pour me débarrasser définitivement de sa mauvaise influence.<p>

Aussi cruelle était-elle, je ne pouvais évidemment pas me risquer à lui donner la mort. Je n'étais pas comme cela. Je n'étais pas comme elle. Il était absolument hors de question que je m'abaisse à son niveau. Parce que moi, contrairement à elle, je savais encore raisonné de manière à savoir ce qui était bon ou mauvais aux yeux de la société. Certes, je n'étais pas parfaite mais, malgré tout ce que mon statut de tueuse de vampires m'avait fait traverser, j'avais su garder une part minimale d'humanité. Mais, je ne pouvais pour autant le nier: ce n'était vraiment pas facile d'être l'Élue tous les jours. Surtout pour une personne ayant eu la merveilleuse idée de tomber folle amoureuse d'un vampire... Cependant, malgré sa nature terrifiante, ce vampire n'était pas comme les autres, et je me tuais à me le répéter encore et encore dans ma tête comme pour me persuader moi-même de cet étrange fait. Angel était différent. Il avait une âme. Il combattait les forces du mal. Il n'agissait qu'en fonction de sa conscience personnelle. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point celle-ci était très stricte... Au point qu'il se refusait d'aller jusqu'à boire du sang humain à même le goulot. En somme, c'était un homme bien. Il était même mieux que cela: il était _mon_ homme.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, mon homme avait reçu une flèche empoisonnée dans l'épaule. Et la seule solution pour le sauver était de le faire boire le sang de la Tueuse.<p>

Lorsque mon ami Daniel Osbourne prononça ces mots, mes pensées se tournèrent automatiquement vers la responsable de cette situation. Faith. À ce moment précis, je voulais plus que jamais la vider littéralement de son sang pour soigner Angel. Je me fichais des conséquences. J'étais même prête à faire de la prison si la police de Sunnydale finissait par me lier à ce crime sanglant du moment que cela offrait à Angel une chance de survie. Car tout ce que je voulais, c'était garder l'homme que j'aimais prêt de moi.

* * *

><p>Je me rendis donc au sein de l'appartement miteux de Faith, prête à lui faire payer ce qu'elle avait fait à Angel.<p>

S'engagea alors un combat. Combat qui, personnellement, me sembla interminable.

Malheureusement, moi-même soudain proche de la mort, je n'eus pas eu d'autres solutions que de planter le nouveau jouet pointu de Faith dans son ventre. J'assistai donc avec horreur à sa sortie de scène dans un saut des plus spectaculaires.

Je me penchai au dessus du bord de la terrasse et compris alors que le choc lui avait probablement été fatal.

Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de récolter la moindre misérable goutte de sang du corps inerte de Faith.

Je voulus mourir.

Je pris cependant la décision de partir de ce sombre appartement au plus vite, à la fois déçue et apeurée. Déçue par l'impression de mission manquée qui me rongeait les entrailles. Apeurée à la simple idée d'avoir à me sacrifier moi-même dans un futur très proche.

* * *

><p>D'un pas décidé, je me rendis dans la crypte où vivait secrètement Angel.<p>

Je ne voulais pas le perdre. J'étais plus que jamais prête à le pousser à boire mon sang. Mon propre sang. Le sang de la Tueuse qu'il aimait.

Comme je pouvais m'en douter, il refusa aussitôt mon offre. Il m'annonça clairement qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de boire mon sang sous prétexte qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de me perdre. En effet, il se pensait trop faible pour savoir s'arrêter. Mais ma confiance en lui était si forte que j'étais absolument persuadée du contraire. Je le sentais capable de s'arrêter à temps avant de me vider entièrement de mon sang. Il avait en lui la force de ne pas me tuer. Mais malgré toute la bonne foi dont je faisais preuve, en raison du fait que j'étais tout bonnement aveuglée par mon si jeune amour, Angel me supplia de ne pas lui imposer cette seule idée morbide.

Je refusai cependant de le laisser mourir. C'était principalement pour cette raison que, furieuse de voir qu'il refusait si aisément mon offre – comme si, finalement, il n'avait jamais qu'une idée: me fuir par delà la mort, je le frappai trois fois de suite afin de déchaîner le monstre qui sommeillait en lui. Je pensai que si l'homme ne voulait pas de mon sang, peut-être que le vampire prendrait mon offre en considération...

Sa réaction fut presque immédiate. Son visage se transforma en celui d'une bête sanguinaire.

Je dégageai mes cheveux afin de lui laisser libre accès à mon cou. Je l'attrapai par les cheveux, le poussant ainsi à se tourner vers ma veine.

Il se contenta d'abord de poser les lèvres sur ma peau.

Et soudain, je sentis ses crocs se planter dans ma chair.

La souffrance fut insupportable. Je sentais mon sang s'écouler dans sa bouche, me vidant peu à peu de mon souffle de vie.

Montait en moi au même moment une curieuse sensation de plaisir, bien supérieure à celle ressentie lorsque nous avions fait l'amour pour la toute première fois.

Il se pencha dangereusement en avant, chuta et m'entraîna dans sa chute. Je sentis tout à coup l'addition de nos deux poids sur mon dos et je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un vif gémissement de douleur.

Plus il buvait mon sang, plus le monde semblait tourner autour de moi.

Comme pour chercher à me raccrocher physiquement à ce monde, je tentai de saisir un objet aux alentours. Je ne trouvai qu'une curieuse boule en métal. Bien évidemment, l'adrénaline fit que je me mis à la presser comme un vulgaire citron.

Je resserrai ma cuisse contre le corps musclé d'Angel, comme pour chercher à lui faire signe de cesser de se nourrir de moi. Mais il ne semblait vraiment pas être de cet avis...

Je ne pouvais plus supporter le mal que m'infligeaient ses crocs. Et malgré toute la douleur que je pouvais bien ressentir, je sentais grandir en moi un paradoxal tourbillon de plaisir.

Je poussai un nouveau gémissement, plus intense encore, et frappai dans le vide. J'entendis un fracas. Visiblement, Angel n'était pas le seul à se faire plus brutal.

Soudain, la crypte se flouta davantage autour de moi.

Les douleurs s'estompèrent.

Je me sentais partir.

Et, au moment où je me sentis comme coulagée de toute cette souffrance, tout devint sombre.


End file.
